Mia
by kellybirdbliss
Summary: A series of Wemma goodness!
1. Chapter 1

"Where have you been, Emma?" Will called out to his wife as she entered their home, "It's 9:00. I've been trying to call you for hours!"

"I had to stay late for work, Will." Emma replied, annoyed, "I told you this morning."

"You said about a half hour late, Em. I was expecting you to be home 5 hours ago! I've been worried sick!"

"Well, I'm home now, and I'm fine." She paused, "Can we just go to bed?"

Will sighed, trying to think of what to say next when he saw their 4 year old, Mia walk in, rubbing her eyes.

"Sweetie, did we wake you up?" Will asked her.

"No, I was staying awake for Mommy." Mia said sleepily as she walked across the room to her Emma and leaned her head against her leg, "Mommy? Why didn't you come say goodnight to me? Daddy said you would, but you never did."

Emma bent down so she was eye level with her daughter. She combed her hand through Mia's tangled hair, "I'm sorry, sweetie, I had to stay late at work. Let's go to bed now, okay?"

Emma bit her lip as she took Mia's hand and walked her up the stairs to her bedroom. Tucking Mia in, she began their bedtime routine.

"Mommy, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Emma paused, "Sure, honey." she agreed, knowing that it would postpone the conversation with Will about where she had been.

"Goodnight, Mia." Emma whispered, as she left the pink bedroom, after she had made sure that she was asleep.

Emma walked slowly down the hall to her bedroom and opened the door.

"Will?" she whispered.

There was no response. Will was asleep, glasses askew on his face, lamp on, and a book in his lap. Emma couldn't help but smile at him. She went into the bathroom, washed her face and came out dressed in her pajamas. She walked around the bed to Will's side, removed his glasses and book, and turned out the light. She placed her hand on her stomach as she climbed into bed. He would understand, wouldn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Emma didn't sleep well that night. How could she with all that was going on in her mind. Finally, though, she managed to drift off.

XXX

Will woke up early that Saturday morning. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked over at Emma, who was still sleeping. It was hard for him to be frustrated with her, but he was. He couldn't think of where she could've been last night. He knew she hadn't done anything irresponsible, Emma wasn't that type of person. They'd been married for 5 years, Will knew her pretty well. She hadn't been acting strangely, or doing anything differently than normal. He couldn't figure it out. Will gave up, and walked downstairs to brew some coffee. He spotted Mia sitting in front of the TV watching _Looney Toons_ or something of that sort. He walked across the room with his coffee and bent down to kiss her as he sat down behind her and watched. Normally, Will would go out for a jog on Saturday mornings, but today, he wasn't feeling up to it.

Will let Emma sleep until 11:00 that morning. He knew she wouldn't be happy that he had let her sleep for half the day, but he'd felt her tossing and turning the night before. He knew she needed the sleep.

"Emma?" Will whispered quietly as he opened the door.

Emma didn't even shift in bed. He walked over and sat next to her, moving his hand to remove the hair from her face, "Em, honey?"

Emma groaned and opened her eyes.

"It's 11:00 already. Want to wake up?" Will asked gently.

Emma nodded and smiled. She was glad and relieved that Will hadn't held how she'd acted towards him last night against her. Will bent down and kissed her forehead, then left the bedroom to let her get ready.

Emma climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Pulling her shirt over her head, she looked in the mirror. That was all it took. A quiet sob escaped her lips.

"Why?" she thought, "Why did this have to happen to them?"

Will had been so ecstatic when she told him they were going have another child. She remembered how happily his tears were as they fell down his cheeks and into her hair. He had held her for so long, whispering "I love you" and "Thank you so much" and "It's going to be okay". She knew it was going to be hard to tell him. She remembered back to Terri. Will had been so incredibly hurt when he found out their pregnancy wasn't real. Ultimately, Emma was afraid. Maybe everything wouldn't be okay. Emma climbed into the shower and stayed there as long as she could. Letting the warm water wash away everything and letting it mask her tears. Then there was a knock on the door, which snapped her out of her trance.

"Em?" Will asked as he opened the bathroom door, "You okay? You've been in the shower for 30 minutes..."

"Sorry, Will" Emma replied as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, "I guess it just felt good."

"Em?" Will paused. Emma knew what was coming, "Where were you last night?"

"Will..." Emma took a deep breath and walked over to Will, who was sitting on their bed, "I- he- Will, the doctor read the test wrong." she blurted.

"Em, what are you talking abo-" Will started, but Emma cut him off.

"W-Will, I'm so sorry. I-I was feeling weird last night after work, and so I left work and I went to the walk in clinic and it took forever and then they were taking some tests and the the doctor just came in and told me he had some news and then he told me that I wasn't pregnant and that the test was misread and that's where I was, Will and-" she was sobbing when she felt Will's strong arms surround her. She could feel his body shaking around her, but she couldn't hear him crying. He was holding it in. He needed to be strong for her.

"Emma" Will spoke softly into her ear while he stroked still her wet hair, "Everything's going to be okay. I promise you."


	3. Chapter 3

Will held Emma for a good twenty minutes, holding in the loud cries of pain inside him. But, to Emma, it seemed like only a few seconds.

"Em?" Will asked gently, as he broke their embrace, "Why don't you get dressed and we'll finish talking about this later?"

"Okay." she said quietly, tilting her head to look at him, "Thank you, Will."

Will hugged her tightly, and he turned to leave the room. He walked down the stairs and tears began to pool in his eyes. He turned the corner and found Mia asleep on the couch. He sat down next to her, and the tears began to fall.

Emma wore a simple white shirt and jeans, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door, ready to start the day. She walked downstairs to find Will and Mia asleep on the couch. She crossed the room and pulled a blanket over the two of them, then she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She looked at the clock. It read 1:12.

"Had that much of the day really gone by already?" Emma thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sleepy voice behind her, "Mommy?" Mia asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"What, sweetie?" Emma asked, turning to face Mia with the best fake smile she could.

"Will you please make me some ice cream and juice?"

"Honey, why don't I make you a sandwich, or something else that resembles lunch a bit more than cereal?"

"Mommy, I don't want a sandwich" Mia complained, "...and what does remsable mean?"

"_Resemble _means something that looks like something else, and a _sandwich_ is what I'll make you for lunch." Emma said as she picked up her little toddler and sat her on the counter, "Now, do you want peanut butter and honey or peanut butter and jelly?"

"peanut butter and honey!" Mia exclaimed

"Shh, honey. You'll wake up your daddy." Emma whispered, "Now, let's get that sandwich going."

"Okay." Mia sighed, "Maybe we should whisper to daddy that me might miss his lunch if he doesn't get over here."

Emma smiled to herself at how cute Mia was, but she looked up and said, "No, hun. Why don't we let daddy sleep for a bit, and I'll make him a special lunch later?"

"How about we pack up a few sandwiches for all of us and go eat lunch at the park?" Will responded before Mia could.

"Like a picnic?" Mia exclaimed

"Yeah, like a picnic." Will said as he lifted Mia from the counter and into his arms.

Mia wrapped herself around Will's neck and Will returned her embrace, smiling to himself, then looking up, he smiled at Emma. They'd get through this together.

**Sorry that it took me so long to upload! I've been extremely bust this week. I'm not too excited with how this chapter turned out, but, oh well. :/**


End file.
